


Red Card

by swagbunny



Category: Jay Park (Musician)
Genre: (most of these are not mentioned explicitly), (rest assured these warnings do not involve jay irl afaik and in the fic), Other, Underage smoking and drinking, lastly I DO NOT condone underage or unprotected acts of any nature, pls take the following warnings seriously, pls use protection when engaging in sexual intercourse!, underage and unprotected sexual intercourse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 02:20:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18489289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swagbunny/pseuds/swagbunny
Summary: "I WILL NEVER HAVE KIDS" - jay parkthat's it. that's the fic.





	Red Card

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [kpopolymfics2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/kpopolymfics2019) collection. 



> This fic was written for K-Pop Olymfics 2019 as part of Team Canon/AR/Future 1. Olymfics is a challenge in which participants write fics based on prompt sets and compete against other teams of writers, organized by genre. Competition winners are chosen by the readers, so please rate this fic using [this survey](https://forms.gle/fNHaWjsHxDiqXGQ29)!
> 
> **Prompt:**  
>  **IU – "BBI BBI"**  
> [lyrics](https://colorcodedlyrics.com/2018/10/iu-bbi-bbi-bbibbi) **|** [video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nM0xDI5R50E) **|** [supplementary](https://images.unsplash.com/photo-1509587584298-0f3b3a3a1797) \- [prompts](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/2f/60/c3/2f60c3a2061ae9c4c6dee994d56072fb.jpg)
> 
>  
> 
> a/n: uh yeah this is lapslock i wrote this fic on my phone i wanna thank my team, R and K for regularly checking in on me, S only you know what this school life is like, and to E and all the cool mods for the patience you guys have because i still suck at deadlines. this is probably the shortest fic i've submitted to olymfics, in fact, at this rate the a/n is gonna be longer.. i..

sexy.

that's _not_ what jay thought when jehan drops sophie off at his condominium a few nights ago at the fresh hour of ten PM. thank god it isn't two PM or else he'd have to kick someone's ass for making a dumb, outdated joke. he already covered up the tattoo yrs ago, and there is no need to bring up the past. not that any of this is necessary, because jehan is in strong agreement and doesn't even like to talk about the present, namely the fact that he's dumping his offspring, a real human being, at jay's condo; not a dog, not Peatry the Second since og Peatry is dead (rip), not taec's dog, not any one of junho's cats in a dog disguise, not a sheep named Dog, not even the doge emoji from twitch, nah none of that. a real fucking human being. and if she is a dog, she'd be a weird one.

("are you high?" jay asked.

"no?" jehan answered, and jay could see imaginary question marks floating above his brother's head.

"you want me to take care of sophie?"

"um yeah, we talked about this."

jay squinted. "the hell we did."

jehan was already done moving sophie's suitcases inside while jay was tango-ing around him being the helpful younger brother. "how do I feed her?" jay asked.

"preferably not with dog food." by this point jehan had started the engine of his car, and jay had to come to terms with it. she was not a dog. oh holy hell. and jehan was not high. why wasn't he high?)

"sexy" _is_ what jay hears coming from sophie when she's inside the guest room staring at her reflection. there's a slurpy lisp before and after she says it, and she slides out a cherry lollipop from her mouth in explanation. her phone's in her hand, poised for a photo or snap. before she takes it, her dull, uninterested eyes meet his lost-in-hell-help-me-sos eyes through the mirror. "what?" she deadpans.

is this some kind of prank? maybe she's a dog-turned-human, and this is why jehan can't take care of her? maybe he's high?

"did you just say sexy?"

she slams the door on him.

"that's MY door. put some respect on it!" jay yells.

*

"how's my sexy sophie doin'?"

sophie returns this with the most disgusted look. "shut up."

jay pauses halfway, holding a plate of steaming pancakes in one hand and a bottle of cold maple syrup in the other. "so you don't want breakfast? is that what teenagers do nowadays?"

she rolls her eyes as if that was a sufficient response.

"damn. alright then. more for me, I guess." he sits directly across from her, and begins to make a show for how delicious the pancakes are. "you sure you don't want any?"

"I'm going out," sophie says curtly.

"ok, where?"

"none of your business." she's already out of her chair, gripping her cellphone tightly. jay can see her knuckles turning white.

"stop right there, young lady," jay commanded, fork pointing at her direction. "I think we should talk."

"I don't think we should."

"and why is that?"

"because."

jay gives a sarcastic smile. "trust me, communication is really important. I ain't tryna be a dictator. you tell me where to lay off, I will. it's pretty simple."

"ok well," she says, "don't talk to me."

jay watches her leave, and the pancakes are suddenly cold and tasteless, the maple syrup lukewarm. why does she hate him? he doesn't hate her. they could be best friends despite the circumstances. why are teenagers so difficult?

*

"can you sign this?"

jay's suddenly not looking at financial reports, mainly because Sophie has intruded his office and his thoughts of retirement with this request and a blank piece of paper. jay tries very hard to not snap at her.

"who's this for?"

she doesn't answer, but she does tap her foot impatiently.

"I usually address the person I'm signing this for, y'know." jay waits, uncaps his pen, and signs it off anyway. he's not surprised that she tries to snatch the paper from his grasp. key words: try to. "hell nah. I ain't giving this to you till you explain, soph. it's not complicated."

"it is complicated," she insists, and tugs at the page.

"no it's not. sit down." he gestures at the empty chair in front of his desk.

she sits as if the whole world is weighing down on her.

jay feels bad for a second, but when he notices that she's still staring at the autograph in his clutch, the anger comes back. and he knows exactly what this is. "now I'm actually pissed," jay says.

"sorry?" she supplies.

"where'd you go yesterday?"

"out."

jay sighs, then taps his pads of his fingers on the autograph. "the more detailed your answers, the likelier it is for me to give this signature to you."

she rolls her eyes. "i went to school."

"in a crop top and jeans?"

"i borrowed a uniform."

"did you eat?"

"yes."

jay thought about asking what exactly, but decided he should trust her that much at the very least. "and why do you need this signature?"

silence. of course.

"aight, so here's what's going on in my head. my niece is asking for my autograph, because someone is bullying her at school."

sophie has found the floor to be very interesting.

"and somehow this autograph will make you invincible or legitimize whatever you told them in defense. now they don't believe you, right?"

she nods numbly, and jay tilts his head, trying to get a better look at her face which is hidden by her bleached blond locks.

"how are you so sure they're gonna believe you when you present this? I ain't tryna devastate you, but them hoes are never gonna believe you. nor are they gonna stop gossiping about you, no matter how much you wanna prove yourself to them. they ain't worth, and they're just jealous. trust."

"hoes," she echoes.

jay almost tells her to listen to his old song, "2nd thots." same kinda vibe, but he shakes his head. "look, I just wanna help you. I know the transition from seattle to south korea is gonna be rough. I been through it myself, all by myself." what was the thing about not bringing up the past? oh yeah. jay bit his lip, and he can see sophie's glistening eyes. she looks so much like her dad. "and your dad will be back soon, bet," he adds, hoping to sound convincing. 

"yeah," she says half-heartedly.

"so truce?" jay offers a hand.

"sure." she instead fistbumps his outstretched hand.

jay grins. "ayyy, that's my homegirl."

"I still want that autograph though."

jay's face falls. "what--"

Sophie's quick to catch jay off guard, and suddenly she's already made it off with the prized sheet of paper.

"Jesus, I really thought I was making progress!" jay exclaims to himself. he misses og Peatry. dogs are way cooler than snakes.

*

the next morning, jay's chugging down some green colored protein shake when sophie very hurriedly crosses the room toward the front door in a black leather jacket, pink cellophane bodysuit, black jean shorts, and white stiletto heels. jay spits his protein shake back into the blender. since when did she dye her hair fire truck red?!

"hey, hey, yo, wait a min’, holup, homegirl," jay calls out.

sophie pulls on silver tinted aviators, and glances over at jay's direction, with a pink bubble popping at her lips. "what," she asks, smacking gum.

"what's with the outfit?" and the blank face? but jay doesn't ask that. something is hella different.

"nothing," she says, with a matter-of-fact indifference.

"that "nothing" is not "nothing."" jay's making quotation marks with his fingers.

she shrugs and leaves.

he wonders if him trying to help her is doing the exact opposite. it's opening doors that cannot be opened, unless the teenage girl has a rich, semi-famous, hella good looking, sexy uncle. and that's exactly the situation at the moment. he can put two and two together. that autograph he signed yesterday is just her ticket to whatever validation, whatever party, whatever seemingly unlimited sex and soju she thinks she can get. he's been there, done that. fuck. he's worried for her.

*

jay situates a stool right at the front entrance, so there is absolutely no way she can miss him when she comes stumbling in.

sure enough, she comes in at around two AM, and jay's turns off the lil wayne's mona lisa blasting through the speakers of his phone.

what surprises him isn't the fact that she smells like alcohol, or the fact that she has a lit cigarette between her lips. it's her laugh. "hello stupid," she greets him.

"you're drunk," jay states flatly.

"fuck yeah I am."

"you're more talkative, huh."

"uhuh," she replies in a sing-song tone.

"uhuh," jay imitates right back, removing the cigarette from her mouth.

she pouts. "oh no."

jay grits his teeth. he's not even sure he wants to ask, but does so anyway. "how many?"

"um, two."

"two what?"

"guys."

"jesus, that wasn't even what I was asking. I mean bottles or shots or whatever of alcohol."

"oh lol."

"don't say that aloud ever again."

"ok sure ahjussi."

"manners!" jay exclaims. "this is not fucking ok. I'm really pissed right now. are you on birth control? and did you have protection?" before sophie can answer, jay's mind is spitting more and more questions. "fuck, was this consensual? because if it's not--"

sophie's eyes go wide. "no," she utters.

jay's heart stops. "no, what?"

"Imeanyes."

"jesus fuck." jay's on autopilot. he carries sophie into the guestroom and removes her heels, then places her gently in bed.

"my head's hurting," she whines.

"are you hurt anywhere else?"

"yeah. my heart."

jay leaves the bedroom and comes back with an emergency contraceptive for her to take. "I'll give you aspirin later," he promises.

he's fuming. he should have done more, but he knows he can't. he's not her parent, and he can't boss her around, because it would just push her further away.

*

jay has just come back from a workout. he's been listening to raw songs all morning, and 6lack's prblms is hitting hard. he hears faint footsteps coming toward the kitchen. "how are you feelin'?" jay asks, removing an earbud.

"death," sophie croaks. "my head is throbbing. why didn't you give me aspirin, bitch?"

"oh honey," jay shakes his head, "I'mma call Jehan right now. that's an ass that's abouta get whooped," he threatens.

"sure. he's not gonna come."

"oh yeah sure he is."

"nah." she's swallowing an aspirin pill with no water. the same mouth that's probably gone down a couple of dicks. she's running a hand through her tangled hair, probably the same way those couple of guys did.

"why do you gotta--" jay starts, and gets too frustrated to continue. "this is not cool, soph. I'm not ok with this. let me tell you--"

"I don't care, and I don't wanna hear it. I don't wanna hear your lectures or stories or whatever crap."

"I just wanna help you!"

"and I said don't talk to me."

*

jay expects things to get worse, like for the cops to walk in and arrest him for allowing his niece to engage in underaged, unprotected sex, not to mention the underaged drinking. or maybe some video online will surface with her in these acts. it's hard to not feel responsible when his brother seems to trust him with her. he has no idea why though. he's doing a terrible job. he decides he's never having kids. dogs, maybe. and he's more than ready to retire now.

but sophie is walking through the kitchen in a school uniform, making toast for herself.

what the fuck? and that's exactly what he says to her.

the only thing that's out of place is her fading red hair, but she looks immaculate, like nothing has happened. she smiles at him. it's plastic.

"it's still me!" she laughs. she straightens her skirt out. "no need to be surprised."

jay's mouth is open in a "o" shape, eyes squinting, brows furrowed.

"I'm sure you're gonna say--"

"what the fuck?"

"--oh my God." clearly she's wrong. but she doesn't let that faze her. "I'm not any different, swear."

jay really must have missed some big memo.

*

jay parks the car by the curb, just in front of sophie's school. "I don't get it," jay says. "I really don't."

hyunjung gives him a sympathetic look. "kids are complicated, sajangnim."

"yeah I know that now." jay scratches his head. "one day she's hates me, the next day, she's out tryna prove something, and now she's like--"

"maybe she's figured it out."

"nah, I don't believe it. there's something else."

"maybe you're wrong, sajangnim," hyunjung offers.

that's what jay appreciates about hyunjung. but he gives her a half-hearted smile. "am I, really?" he says quietly. "am I wrong? am I the bad guy?"

"I don't think it's that simple, either. it's not always black or white, yellow or red card, good or bad."

"yo, I just wanna understand," jay laments.

hyunjung nods knowingly. at that that moment, the bell rings and kids spill out into the courtyard. some are running, laughing with their friends. others are shouting cuss words at each other, and some are crowding around a food truck selling snacks. jay can see the faint redhead marching in his direction, and next to her is some tall guy with a good natured grin plastered on his face. maybe it's the same for her, he realizes. she's just trying to understand, too.

when she opens the door, jay smiles at her. "hey sexy. how was school?"

"I have so much to tell you!" sophie says.

jay readjusts the rear view mirror, so he can see her face lighting up. "ayy, bet."

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't forget to rate this fic using [this survey](https://forms.gle/fNHaWjsHxDiqXGQ29)! Thank you for reading, and have a nice day :)


End file.
